


十日谈

by Vesper Linder (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Vesper%20Linder
Summary: 给某人的原创男主文





	十日谈

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看到姓氏你该明白了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 强行亲戚关系.zip

冯·尼森在编纂莫扎特传的时候遇到了前所未有的困难，即使这个狂热的贵族粉丝并不引以为意——他甚至顶着舆论的压力娶了那位可敬的小姐身边最忠实的朋友之一，并根据她的口述完成了传记的大纲，但显然，仅取一个人的描述并不能完成一本合格的传记。尼森为此而走访了小莫扎特小姐的姐姐和其他的朋友，但过程无一例外使他垂头丧气。

玛利亚·安娜·莫扎特几乎毫不掩饰她对尼森的敌意，就因为他是“那个韦伯家蠢丫头”的丈夫，她对尼森仍然和蔼有礼，语言间总是淡淡的，这是莫扎特家特有的拒人远之之法——假装自己并不在乎一切。尼森难得感到焦躁，但怀有求索之心的朝圣者的意志力难以想象地强大，几番推诿之后他还是开口了。

“我听得有这样一种说法，小莫扎特小姐是去了俄罗斯——”

南奈尔猛地抬起头，又掩饰般地紧了嘴，而后开口:“我没有听说过，那些谣言也不足为惧。”

尼森心道这便是了，他心思活络一阵，回道:“莫扎特小姐的死讯来得蹊跷，据说当时您甚至不在场——她葬在哪里?维也纳郊区的平民墓地可绝非她真正的归宿，一位单身小姐，纵然她喜欢以金玉点缀生活，可也不至于落到这种地步。”

“尤其是，当您也在维也纳的时候。”

南奈尔顿时冷了声音:“我的确在——在曼海姆的公主家里给几位小姐做老师。却未和妹妹住在一起，当时和她最近的是您的妻子。”

“这，这我知道，”尼森冒出冷汗，“她记得1790年开始她的病每况愈下，那时候达·彭特小姐和席卡内德先生开始还频繁出入您妹妹家中，但到了后来就有了另一位先生，斯坦兹也多次揣测那个人的身份，她甚至考虑是否是曼海姆选帝侯或者萨尔茨堡大主教的伪装。”

南奈尔转身收拾琴谱的手为之一窒。

“您说尊夫人没见过那位男士，而那位男士却频繁出入我妹妹家，”她的眼睛里有种难以置信的惊疑，“他有多高，出入时是否随身揣一把佩剑?”

尼森立即意识到，这米诺斯之迷宫的线团就要被他发现了，“佩剑是有的，而且价值不凡，他每次进去的时候都要先放在门口，恐怕吓到病人。但斯坦兹当时就在隔壁，她看得一清二楚，剑柄上绣着花纹，她跟莫扎特小姐一起闯荡这么多年，虽不清楚具体代表着什么，但那毫无疑问应该是贵族的纹章，之前关于主教和选帝侯的猜测是基于这个假设……”

“不可能是选帝侯大人，我正为他的女儿和乐团工作，”南奈尔打断了他，眉间的冷淡已经逐渐消减了下去，露出一种忧郁的疲惫，“也不可能是大主教，他现在怕是身陷囹圄。”

然后她站起来，示意尼森享用桌上的茶果和茉莉花的芬芳，那不再年轻却依然袅娜的身躯趋步向书房的方向，尼森这才环顾客厅一眼，见到莫扎特一家尚完整时的画像，利奥波德严肃的眼透过纸张的隔阂仍监视着如今他谨慎的女儿，对她的始终未嫁的选择却没有了办法。

她已经四十了，利奥波德把她留到三十三岁，然后她跟着妹妹一起逃离了那个温馨的，小小的，有一个伟大而严厉的父亲的家。

南奈尔回来时拿着一个头部大小的青铜盒子，她试了好几次才打开栓子。拿出一张画像，一串项链，一张乐谱和一枚勋章。尼森的血都涌上了脑袋，这就是康斯坦泽给他描述过的双头白鹰绶带勋章，还有那个男人，画像上那个男人身着戎装，腰间别着那把佩剑。

“所以，他是您们的旧相识。”过了几分钟他才憋出一句话来。

“是她的旧相识，大概是她刚要离开萨尔茨堡去维也纳时交给我的。我也不知道那时候他们到了什么地步，兴许在萨尔茨堡的时候就已经熟悉了。”

“恕我冒昧，您可知道这位先生的名字?”尼森已经下意识拿出了一张纸，这让南奈尔再次皱眉，但男人已经顾不得那么多了，他感觉历史已经呈现到了他的面前，缪斯的召唤此刻无比接近他，“既然这位先生一定是个贵族，那他至少在一个范围内小有名气。”

“您说对了，可现在认识他的人寥寥无几，一个无足轻重的男人的生死都显得并无趣味，关于他是否尚在人世也有好几个稀薄的说法。”

“您可知道文策尔·冯·科洛雷多那个出生未久身体虚弱的小儿子?”

南奈尔轻轻抹了抹照片上的灰，她妹妹的指纹似乎还清晰可见，相聚宛如就在昨天。

“您是指大主教的侄辈，那个几乎没什么存在感的孩子?天，上等人沙龙的风言谈起科洛雷多家族时，甚至不知道有这么一位公子。”

然后他闭嘴了，因为他突然意识到自己或许也在他口中的“上等人”之列，但当他谈起莫扎特小姐的事情时，他又总是忍不住把自己放在和他们一样的地位和境地。

这不是重点，根据南奈尔的证词，他几乎可以确信那个几乎没有任何流言传出的科洛雷多家公子在成年以后还活着。或许他行事低调，甘愿随着军队远驻，偶尔回来看一看童年时所遇见的那个弹羽键琴的小姑娘；也或许是带着小南奈尔和丽娜的老莫扎特在拜见主教时也遇见了那个在二叔的宫殿里做客的小公子，但毫无疑问只要这段真相得以大白，那么这位小公子就会在音乐家的一生中留下浓墨重彩的一笔。

尼森从包里摸出他的笔记本，翻到大主教相关资料，最后在族谱上找到那个被挤压的，没有任何其他注释的名字。

安斯普伦格·埃德加·冯·科洛雷多。

他只比莫扎特小姐大两岁，尼森想起之前一笔记载中轻飘飘闪过的一句话:当科洛雷多的侄女和莫扎特成为了朋友，她在教这位小姐钢琴时，是由一位家族族兄将这位女孩子送到萨尔茨堡。

答案呼之欲出。

如果有心搜集安斯普伦格·冯·科洛雷多的信息也绝非毫无所得。他是萨尔茨堡大主教希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多之弟文策尔——本人也是一名帝国元帅——的幼子，除开那段暧昧不明的文字之外，正式的记载仍可见于时任神罗宫廷女官的一名夫人日记中:小科洛雷多公子的身体比昔日好很多，高大健美，但有女人随迹而来时，他又谦和地退到冷僻处去，一开始还有小姐贵妇们因为好奇而接近他，后来便渐渐散了。

此话不假，安斯普伦格扪心自问，一生中有无数个女人在他心中留下了温柔的种子，女人是水中的暖月，模糊的柔光。真正走进他心里的却少之又少，因此我们不能把安斯普伦格与花花肠子的俗人相比较。安斯普伦格第一次与大主教交谈时刚年满二十，主教在感慨侄儿因幼年脆弱而导致的深居简出之外，还特别认定而赞赏年轻人身上那股几乎占据了主导的疏离气息。

他比想象中要健谈，风度翩翩，知识惊人。他在十岁之前就把欧洲环游了一圈，由此记下了不少的风土人情，他说法国正在紧张地蒸腾，另一块大陆的清教徒正在悬线上挣扎。


End file.
